Harry Potter and co oneshots
by TheRandomRavenclaw
Summary: Formerly known as Harry Potter and co oneshots. Basically what the title says. HP oneshots that are sort of like drabbles, but some are longerthan 100 words, so I have to call them oneshots. Some other HP characters. Each one will have a word that it is about sort of.
1. Chapter 1: Green

Author's note: this is just going to be some HP drabbles. Hope you like it! Mooshrooms! I play too many computer games! Aka minecraft! Oh, and if you do not know who this is in the Drabble, poor you. HE HAS A SCAR!

Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own HP. I own the (possibly nonexistent) plot.

* * *

His eyes were green. Green as a fresh pickled toad, or so he had been told. Bright green, piercing green. Leprechaun green. So many analogies. He wished people would try to look past the scar, not stare at it, see him for who he really was. A young boy with a destiny, a destiny know one could even begin to comprehend, and green eyes. Green, green as the flash of light that killed his parents, the flash of light that killed Cedric, the flash of light that was -though he did not know it- to kill him. _Green_.


	2. Chapter 2: change

Change:

Dudley had changed. He used to be an insensitive, pudgy piglet. He used to taunt and torment Harry at every chance he had. He used to- but he didn't anymore. It was as if a veil in his mind had lifted, letting him finally realize that Harry had never actually done anything wrong. Harry had even saved his life. He was grateful, and he wanted to apologize, apologize for every pounding, every time he had shoved Harry's head in the toilet, every time he had thought Harry deserved it. He wanted to, but- but he didn't know how. He had never really been good at being nice. He was the bully, the mean one, the bad guy.

_Was_.

_Not anymore_, he silently vowed, not anymore.


	3. Chapter 3: banana

Banana:

Fred and George didn't know how they did it, but they had turned Percy's favorite quill into a banana. They weren't sure how, but they weren't complaining. It was worth it, just for the look of suprise and confusion on Percy's face when he picked up his peacock quill, only to have it turn into a banana. Even if they had to listen to Percy arguing with their mother; "but mum, they're evil, I swear!" "How can they be evil, they're only nine!" "They exist to infuriate me!" "That's it, GO TO YOUR ROOM. I'll talk with the twins about not turning people's quills into bananas. They're only nine, it was probably an accident!" "Mum, it didn't turn into one until I picked it up!"

Suddenly Fred had an idea.

"George?" He turned to his brother, who was sitting over on his bed reading a comic.

"Yea Fred?"

"Let's open a joke shop when we grow up." They said at the same time.

And thus began the greatest joke shop in wizarding history.


	4. Chapter 4: rage

Author's notepreviews rare awesome! DRAGONS ARE SOO COOL! Warning: sadness and mention of dying.

* * *

Rage:

Rage:

George blinked, he blinked again. He had just seen- but- it was impossible- his brain was refusing to think, all he could process was that Fred was- Fred was- no. It couldn't be. Fred and him were always together. Without George, there was no Fred. Without Fred, there was no George. Through thick and thin, best brothers ever, it was impossible. Fred _couldn't_ be dead. If Fred was dead, then surely he would have died too. It was both or none. You couldn't have one without the other. But Fred was dead. If Fred had been here, he would have laughed at the rhyme. But suddenly, George didn't care about rhymes. All he could think was that someone had killed- no, _murdered_- his twin brother. He wanted revenge. He was filled with rage, he charged forward, every deatheater in his way getting struck down, he was unstoppable. He didn't even think. He just screamed spells at them, rapidly furring them out of his wand. They had murdered his brother, and there would be hell to pay.


	5. Chapter 5: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Author's note: Hi! Hi! Read on for... fanfictioney-ness! That is now a word! Reviews are awesome and appreciated! It's a sandwich! It's a deranged hippogriff! No, it's a drabble!

AHHHHHHHHH!

Harry keeled over, his hand on his forehead, and started gasping for air. "Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, clearly panicking. "Is it you-know-who? You really need to try to use occlumency, Harry."

"Yes, it's you-know-who, but... I'm not in his head."

"Than what is it Harry?" Ron looked scared. "Did you see anyone we know?"

"No... It's not that' it's... We're... We're..." Harry shivered. "_Related_."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BLOODY HELL!" Ron ran about the tent, waving his arms over his head.

"RONALD!" Hermione shouted, slapping him. "And Harry, your _not _related to V- you-know-who. Where in the name of Merlin's facial hair did you get _that _idea?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well, since Ignotus Peverell was my great-great-great-great-great-great-great- oh, I give up. However many greats- uncle, and the gaunts had the resurrection stone handed down from Ignotus' brother..." He shivered again. "me and Moldy are... _related_."

Harry and Ron both jumped up, and started running around the tent, arms flailing. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "I DON'T WANT TO TAPDANCE!" Ron screamed, this time Harry wasn't screaming. "_what?_" He stared incredulously at Ron.

"i thought we were screaming about random things... you were freaking out about how your related to-" Ron paused, and suddenly him and Harry started running around again. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHHH!"

As they continued to scream hysterically, Hermione pulled out a book. "Boys." She muttered, turning the page.

Author's note: I just thought that it was weird that Harry wasn't fazed at _all_ about him and Voldy being related. So I had to write this. Also, I was maybe going to write a drabble about Ron Harry watching Scooby-Doo, because for some reason I can easily picture them watching it. So, if you review, could you tell me what you think about me writing that? Or if you have any ideas for future drabbles? Until next time!


End file.
